Dos jóvenes y sus almas
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke en el valle del fin. Dos jóvenes y sus almas. Cuando ellos luchan pueden entenderse a través de sus puños, pueden ver claramente lo que hay el corazón del otro, irónicamente se comprenden más que a sí mismos, compartiendo y descubriendo el mas hermoso sentimiento.


One chot participante del "torneo de las tres shipps" del grupo Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu, a favor del team NS

fanfic de Naruto del gran Kishimoto sensei.

Naruto y Sasuke en el valle del fin. Dos jóvenes y sus almas.

Cuando ellos luchan pueden entenderse a través de sus puños, pueden ver claramente lo que hay el corazón del otro, irónicamente se comprenden más que a sí mismos, pueden sentir como propios los sentimientos, las emociones, los recuerdos, el dolor.

Ese vínculo que nació cuando era niños y que a pesar de todo los intentos de Sasuke por romperlo se vuelve aún más fuerte y más grande. No pueden evitar avergonzarse un poco al entender que para ellos no habrá nada ni dada más valioso y amando en el mundo, que importa cómo, ¿amigos? ¿Rivales? y si esa arritmia incontrolable que acelera sus latidos al punto del dolor, si ese desesperado anhelo de tocarse y meterse en la piel del otro, ese deseo de posesión, de pertenencia

¿Qué es? ¿cómo van a saberlo? si es tan confuso, sienten tanto por el otro que es agobiante, desesperados mientras sus corazones y almas están sintonizadas, sus cuerpos luchan con todas sus fuerzas, arremeten tan duro como pueden, ambos son tan tercos, tan dolorosamente jóvenes.

Sasuke no era tan idiota lo intuyo más rápido y aterrado ataca con todo el chacra que le queda en su técnica más poderosa contra Naruto, deseando traspasar ese corazón y acallar esos latidos que le hacen sentir tan confundido, deseando también con desesperación ser detenido ¿Qué sentido tendría un mundo donde no existiera Naruto? ya estaba cansado de luchar tan duro contra el sol, que generoso brillaba, tan radiante, dándole luz, dándole calor

-!Narutooooo!

un desgarrado grito que sonaba como una súplica. Naruto no mueras, si mi mano se lleva tu corazón entonces por favor también llévate el mío. Ya no podría soportar la muerte de otra persona amada.

-Naruto es un poco más lento, el quien toda su vida tuvo tan poquito amor, quien vivió desde muy pequeño el rechazo y miradas cargadas de odio, no sabía cómo diferenciar el amor de la amistad, Sasuke era su amigo, pero no era solo eso, él ahora tenía mucho otros amigos pero ninguno era como Sasuke para él, era especial porque fue su primer vinculo, porque lo convirtió en su meta, en su rival, quizás entonces lo vio como un hermano pero de nuevo Naruto no tenía como diferenciar el amor a ese amor fraterno que sientes hacia un hermano, lo sabe porque el mismo Sasuke le recordó que él no era su hermano que él ya tenía uno, que amo muchísimo, tanto que ese amor se corrompió y lo llevo al camino donde solo había oscuridad y soledad.

¿Entonces porque Naruto tan desesperadamente lucha por Sasuke? El tonto aun no lo sabe pero moriría junto a Sasuke si no fuera capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Pero no podía, porque sería negarse a sí mismo, el no retrocedía en sus palabras, él nunca se rendiría, una y otra y otra vez lucharía por Sasuke.

Tras el impacto de ellos colicionando una cegadora luz lo envolvió junto a un sentimiento impetuoso, bello y cálido, que le hacía sentir felicidad, que sobresalía de todo los demás en su corazón.

Al despertar estaban acostados uno junto al otro, la luna llena justo encima iluminándolos con su luz tenue

-Ya despertaste huh…- dice Naruto con una suave calma extraña en el.

-Ouch..- Sasuke sorprendido mira lo que han perdido

-Es tal como vez si nos movemos mucho, moriremos desangrados.

-… Mirate ¿porque insistes tanto en entrometerte?

-…

-Caí en la oscuridad, y gane poderes para destruir todo en mi camino, no me importaba quien fuera… trate de cortar lazos que tenía con todos pero…

Tu nunca pensante en cortar tus lazos conmigo, sin importar que…

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-¿No lo sabes aun? Pensaba que de los dos tú eras el más listo

Je, mírate hablando tanto solo porque no te puedes mover.

-¡Cállate y responde!

-Es porque somos amigos

-… Eso ya lo dijiste antes ¿pero que significa exactamente para ti?

-… Si quieres que lo explique, no sé cómo decirlo…

Es solo que cuando te escucho hablar sobre cargar todo sobre tus hombros también puedo sentir el dolor...

Pero también mucho amor, tanto amor ¡no hay forma de que pueda seguir ignorando eso!

¡Bueno justo ahora me duele todo así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero lo haré!

Lo dices en un todo divertido aun riendo a pesar del dolor, esquivas mi mirada un poco avergonzado por la inmensidad de lo que acabas de decir.

-… Naruto sé que en el pasado siempre estabas solo, al igual que yo el último Uchiha Fuiste expulsado. Actuabas como un idiota a propósito para que te regañaran, porque querías que te prestaran atención… Al principio creí que no valía la pena considerarte en absoluto… que solo eras alguien débil pero después de verte hacer cosas estúpidas y ser regañado siempre… Por alguna razón comencé a observarte, en ese momento también note que tu debilidad comenzaba a hundirse también en mí, No podía dejar de prestarte atención, cuando te veía hacer lo que podías para crear lazos con otros me recordó a mi familia y por alguna razón me sentí aliviado y sin embargo también pensé que era debilidad, entrene duro para escapar de esa debilidad, y volverme más fuerte que mi hermano Itachi para tomar venganza, Pero entonces terminaste en el mismo equipo que yo, y recordé a mi familia una vez más

Después de terminar misiones contigo quien quería convertirse en Hokage claramente podía sentir que ambos nos volvíamos más fuertes…

Y me di cuenta de que quería luchar contigo, empecé a ver de alguna forma al equipo siete como a una familia…

Y es por eso que cuando te veo sufrir, así es… tal como tú… siento dolor.

Cuando entendí tu dolor, por primera vez te considere mi compañero, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar que te volvieras más fuerte, cuando vi que tan fuerte te habías vuelto yo…

Yo era quien tenía envidia, tu tenías un tipo de fuerza que yo no, siempre caminaste frente a mí, al igual que lo hacha mi hermano, y hoy también… Mirando atrás es tan fácil entenderlo…

* * *

Cuando Naruto y sasuke volvieron a despertar el sol ya alumbraba en lo alto del cielo, irradiando luz, llevándose el frió de la noche con su calidez.

-Ugh…

-…

-¿Dónde estamos no me digas que es el cielo?

-Parece que dormimos toda la noche y de nuevo, estas vivo

-Gh.. ¡Diablos! ¡Aun no puedo moverme! ¡Quiero golpearte hasta que abras los ojos de una vez por todas!

-jaja jaja

-¿?

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué?

-¿Aun quieres luchar en esa condición?

-¡Claro no me rendiré!

-Lo admito

-¿?

-Yo perdí- dijo Sasuke en su rostro tranquilo una sonrisa

-¡Idiota! ¡En esta pelea no hay ganadores o perdedores!

¡Solo trato de hacerte entrar en razón! ¡La verdadera pelea viene después de esto!

-Hey Naruto por fin lo reconozco…

 **Te amo**

Si muero ahora el destino que según el sabio nos ha unido terminara también… quiero pagar todas mis deudas

Naruto sintio como si no pudiera respirar, el corazón se quería salir de su pecho al escuchar como Sasuke confesaba con tanta calma que lo amaba, pero el muy bastardo lo arruino hablando de muerte.

-Si mueres… "Yo muy probablemente también moriría me moriría de tristeza"

¡No creo que al morir resolverías algo!

¡Si piensas morir, entonces porque mejor no trabajas conmigo!

¡Lo que quiero hacer es unir a los shinobi de todas partes! ¡Y por supuesto eso te incluya a ti!

-Incluso si pienso bien de ti, no seré capaz de aceptar a nadie más.

¿Y qué tal si termino huyendo de nuevo?

-Entonces te detendré de nuevo

¡Pero no lo harás de nuevo!

-… ¿cómo puedes decir eso tan confiado?

Cállate usuratonkachi, que no se te suba el aire a la cabeza solo porque haya dicho que te amo.

Dijo Sasuke, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanta paz, con el corazón rebosante de amor y cálidas lágrimas que nacieron de la felicidad y no del dolor.

Naruto solo podía verlo, contemplar cuan hermosas eran sus lágrimas, se vio en la urgencia de besarlas, de beberlas, se preguntaba si eran saladas porque parecían tan dulces cuando se deslizaban suavemente por el rostro tan hermoso de Sasuke, frustrado no pudo hacerlo.

Mientras las almas se juntan, el vínculo ahora reforzado con sangre, hueso y carne, los unía en un lazo invisible de sus manos juntas en un sello de reconciliación ya todas las malas acciones están deshechas.

El equipo siete se reunió, Sakura los sano, Naruto y Sasuke con sus manos unidas formando un sello despertaron al mundo shinobi del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

* * *

-Naruto ahora recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste una vez que cuando tú estabas conmigo, por fin entendiste lo que era ser un hermano y cuando lo pienso de esa manera ese sentimiento no pude comprenderlo porque yo no te quería como un hermano...

He viajado alrededor del mundo y…

Parece que he comenzado a recordar todo eso ahora

Estábamos solos y con falta de amor. Éramos niños que Vivían en un mundo lleno de odio.

Y desde entonces nos fuimos por caminos diferentes… Y luchamos.

Pero el tiempo ha pasado y ahora pienso… podría ser que así como la esperanza y el dolor de mi padre, madre y hermano, fluyeron dentro de mí.

Yo comprendí tu dolor y esperanza ¿Naruto?

Nunca me abandonaste sin importar que.

Y nunca te rendiste en acercarte más cuando yo me alejaba.

No me hubiera sorprendido si me odiabas, pero no lo hiciste, seguías insistiendo aferrándote a nuestro lazo. Y aun así yo no lo aceptaba, pero peleaste para detenerme hasta el punto de perder un brazo, porque me amas.

Tú me salvaste

Nosotros que peleábamos por cualquier cosa… somos capaces ahora de comprender el dolor en nuestros corazones. No hay nadie como tú. Y yo aria cualquier cosa por ti, seria cualquier cosa, voy a ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños, porque creo que lograras cambiar el mundo y yo voy a estar ahí para que tu tonta sonrisa siga iluminando lo corazones que van perdiendo su luz.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el bosque prohibido de konoha en un hermoso claro bajo un cielo oscuro que solo era tenuemente iluminado por la luna y las estrellas uno frente al otro con sus rostros muy cerca

-Sasuke no quiero que te vallas de nuevo

-No seas exagerado usuratonkachi sabes que voy a volver pronto

-Pero no quiero que te alejes de mí

frustrado acorta la distancia para poner sus labios sobre los de Sasuke en un beso torpe, por la inexperiencia y la timidez, pero enérgico

Naruto sentía miedo de ser rechazado pero Sasuke no se apartó ni lo golpeo, el solo cerro sus ojos y entrevió su boca para que Naruto profundizara y la calidez, la suavidad, los cautivo, el beso se prolongó, manos temblorosas se enterraban en el cabello, acariciando ligeramente el cuello y la espalda

Los shinobi más poderosos del mundo estaban temblando como unas hojas al viento, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, con los corazones palpitando tan fuerte que dolia, tan impetuoso que parece que van a escaparse del pecho, con un nudo en la garganta que son las extrañas ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad

El deseo recién descubierto, esa necesidad por el otro era mutua, ambos anhelaban sentirse plenamente, pertenecerse completamente, de la forma física más íntima que pudieran imaginar, ambos sentían esa urgencia de tocar, de besar, de conquistar todo del otro, se codiciaban, en un jadeo al separarse en busca de aire se miraron el uno al otro seriamente ellos se veían como iguales, se respetaban, el uno al otro.

Pero lo que Naruto mas anhelaba era hacerle el amor a Sasuke, enterrarse en él lo más profundo que le fuera posible, sumergirse en su carne, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo, para que entendiera que su lugar era a su lado, para sentirse seguro, de que Sasuke no le abandonaría de nuevo, que le pertenecía.

Sasuke entendió con solo ver esos ojos azules el deseo de Naruto por él, y ya no era un niño, ya no tenía miedo de ser dejado atrás, ya no tenía envidia de la fuerza de Naruto, ahora no cometería el mismo error de perder su felicidad por algo tan absurdo, él quería sentirse envuelto por esa fuerza después de tanta soledad, de tanto odio, de tanto dolor quería sentirse amado, por él, y si para eso tenía que abrir sus piernas y dejarlo entrar en él, lo aria

Sasuke aria cualquier cosa, se vio a si mismo deseándolo, con grandes expectativas, como se sentiría con su dobe dentro suyo… y suavemente fue deslizando la ropa de su cuerpo ante la hambrienta mirada de Naruto que parecía había dejado de respirar mientras el también se quitaba la ropa.

-Sasuke eres tan hermoso- dijo antes de abalanzarse hacia él y gimieron al sentir el toque desnudo de su piel, que estaba caliente, y los besos empezaron a derramarse por cada pedacito de su cuerpo, ellos estaban experimentando por primera vez la sensación que cada caricia producía, con esmero conociéndose mutuamente, tomando especial atención en las partes que los hacían estremecer, se mecieron juntos sujetando sus penes duros y mojados por las fugas en sus puntas, se vinieron al mismo tiempo mientras se bebían los gemidos del otro en un beso.

Sasuke no le tenía miedo al dolor, por eso cuando Naruto empezó a tantear su agujero, no se tensó, trato de relajarse, después de todo era Naruto quien lo estaba tocando el hombre en quien más confiaba y amaba. Por eso cuando suavemente introdujo dos dedos empapados de semen dentro solo pudo gemir suavemente por esa sensación tan extraña, que aunque incomoda le hacía esperar por mas

Naruto sabía lo que hacía, no por nada había viajado y sido torturado obligado a leer las perversidades de su querido maestro Jiraiya aunque era sobre un hombre y una mujer Naruto supuso felicitándose a sí mismo que sería lo mismo en ese pequeñito lugar... tomarse su tiempo en dilatarlo, con mucho cuidado, él no quería lastimar a Sasuke quería que su primera vez fuera placentera para los dos tan bueno que sea adictivo para hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando podía deslizar suavemente tres de sus dedos supo que era el momento, los retiro despacio aun así Sasuke protesto.

-Na..ruto ahg- dijo con su voz rota, que se hacía cada vez mas dulce

Y se ubicó en medio de las piernas de Sasuke, quien confiado las abrió aun más para envolverlo en ellas.

Sasuke se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Naruto, se besaron sin prisa, tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y el deseo de venirse incluso antes de comenzar, y suavemente, tan lentamente, que Sasuke se sorprendió, el esperaba que Naruto fuera más impulsivo, pero gratamente descubrió que no era así, su dobe tenía el cuerpo tensado, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba contenida.

Un grito gutural escapo de la boca de Sasuke cuando al fin después de pensar que ese usuratonkachi lo atravesaría, sintió el suave vello rubio hacerle cosquillas y los pesados testículos de Naruto contra su agujero ahora invadido.

-Ah Naruto! Auch!

-Ah Se siente tan Sasuke, eres tan estrecho… Me aprietas tan fuerte que duele, pero se siente tan rico Ah ¡te amo tanto Sasuke!

Naruto empezó a mecerse pausadamente, mientras besaba apasionadamente los labios finos de Sasuke, mientras codicioso se bebía cada uno de los gemidos y suspiros que brotaban de su boca.

-Naruto! ¡Ahí! Se siente demasiado, no puedo… noo!

-¿Aquí? ¿Es este lugar donde más te gusta?

Y Naruto empezó a empujar en serio dentro de Sasuke, impulsándose con más fuerza dentro de ese lugar tan pequeño y mojado, que adquiría su forma, donde ellos estaban unidos.

-ah más… más fuerte Naruto! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más profundo!

Y Sasuke Uchiha se volvió un hermoso desastre, su piel pálida estaba ruborizada, el sudor como un roció, brillaba en pequeñas perlas, sus ojos negros brillosos por las lágrimas, sus finos labios inchados y rojos de tanto haber sido besados, la boca abierta que jadeaba en busca de oxígeno, dejaba escapar hilillos de saliva

Naruto nunca lo había visto tan bello como ahora entre sus brazos. Sintieron tanto placer, sus cuerpos se estremecían, cada rose los hacía temblar, ellos eran poderosos pero se trataban con ternura, mientras hacían el amor, llegaron juntos rápidamente al climax, se abrazaron mientras las ondas de placer recorrían su cuerpo llevándolos a experimentar lo más placentero que ofrecía la vida que era el hacer el amor con la persona que se ama.

Sasuke recostado en el pecho de Naruto escuchando el constante latido de su corazón, sintiendo caricias en forma de kanjis de amor por su espalda, después de haberse entregado completamente se sentía tan tranquilo, tan feliz. No arruinaría esto, no dejaría que nada ni nadie, ni la muerte misma los separe, sabía que a veces tendría que irse por un tiempo para apoyar a Naruto en su sueño por unir el mundo y mantener la paz, pero volvería pronto a casa, a Naruto.

-Sasuke déjame ponerte un sello de tele transportación así podre llegar a ti, en cuanto me necesites oh mejor en cuanto yo te necesite, de esta manera aunque estés lejos, aunque sea en el otro lado del mundo podre llegar a ti en un segundo, y hacerte el amor, una y otra vez

Me voy a convertir en el Hokage porque es mi deseo mantener la paz al unir a las naciones del mundo shinobi. Pero te juro Sasuke que tu serás mi prioridad, si ti no quiero nada, no me importa nada, el ser Hokage era solo un medio para el fin, de un solitario niño que soñaba con que su existencia sea reconocida...

Pero no hay nada que haya deseado más que el que tú me vieras como un igual, no hay nada por lo que haya luchado más que para tenerte a mi lado

Te amo Sasuke, te amo tanto, que si me lo pidieras me iría contigo a recorrer el mundo, solos tu y yo. Bajo el cielo haciéndote el amor.

-Usuratonkachi jamás te pediría algo así, soy fuerte déjame luchar a tu lado, volver tu sueño realidad, sabes que puedes poner en mi lo que tú quieras, lo de hace solo un rato lo demuestra…

Naruto yo te prometo que no huiré más, no voy a volver a hacer nada tan estúpido, ya nos he causado demasiado dolor, yo ahora solo quiero mantener en mi corazón esta paz y con todo este amor que tengo por ti.


End file.
